Be Your Everything
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Emily and Spencer are in love, but they're both hiding it, pretending their feelings for each other are nothing but friendly. How long can they keep it up? For sarahlynn00


**A/N: First of all, I don't own Pretty Little Liars, nor do I own the song... I mean, that's kinda obvious...**

**Second, this goes to sarahlynn00, who requested a Spemily songfic based on Boys Like Girls' song: Be Your Everything.**

**I personally think the song represents Spemily so much! But I'm afraid I wasn't the perfect choice to write this; I don't understand how songfics work... I mean, I tried but... Oh well...**

**If you understand the concept of songfics, I'm (as well assarahlynn00) requesting a Spemily songfic based on this song :P**

**Anyway, I hope you like this :)**

* * *

_Four letter word - But I don't have the guts to say it_

Anyone who knew Spencer Hastings would tell you that she was many, many things; coward not being one of them. She never thought she'd be so scared of a little, four lettered word. But how could she just tell her? How could she expose herself like that, when she didn't know of the outcome?

_Smile 'till it hurts - Let's not make it complicated_

"Paige was so sweet, you guys!" Emily gushed, talking about her date with the aforementioned girl, looking so damn happy, "I can't believe how lucky I am – "

Really, how could anyone expect Spencer to say anything to ruin this for her, the girl she was madly in love with? So she smiled, she faked excitement, happiness, joy because she knew that was what her best friend –nothing more- wanted.

_We've got a story - But I'm about to change the ending_

Spencer was with Toby, Emily was with Paige. They were in love. The so called "future" was so clear for them, so bright that it made Spencer cringe. She didn't want that ending; she didn't want to be with Toby, she didn't want Emily to be with Paige, it wasn't fair, nor was it right.

If anyone could change their fate, their future, it would be Spencer.

She couldn't _not_ do anything. She couldn't sit there and watch the girl of her dreams slip away. She wouldn't. Her heart told her to go for it, while her brain told her to sit the hell down.

_You're perfect for me - You're more than just a friend so we can just stop pretending now_

Spencer was 100% sure that both she and Emily were pretending, were faking the smiles, the "I'm happy with my partner" looks and talks, the dreamy eyes and faraway voices. They were faking that little moment right after a kiss, where they pretend not to want to let go. They were just pretending; lying.

Spencer wished they'd stop.

_Gotta let you know somehow_

_I'll be your shelter – I'll be your storm_

_I'll make you shiver – I'll keep you warm_

Spencer got an SOS text from Emily.

You have no idea how terrified she was; the girl she was in love with, her best friend, had just texted her "SOS". She was really trying to stay calm.

She reached the Fields' house, and banged on the door. Emily answered, looking shook up.

She turned and headed upstairs to her room, with Spencer following behind.

"Em….?"

Emily opened her lap top, and clicked on a file, playing a video of Emily and Paige at the latter's house, heavily making out on her bed.

"A sent it," Emily quietly said, "I don't…"

Spencer knew that Emily was scared, so she just walked over to her, hugged her before taking her to the bed, "Em, I'm staying over. I need to borrow some of your clothes,"

Emily nodded, granting her permission.

While Spencer changed in the same room, Emily said pensively, "You know, Spence, I was going to… to s-sleep with Paige," Spencer froze, "I was, am, ready," she was silent for a few minutes, giving Spencer enough time to collect herself and change then lay down next to her, "What if I'd done it? What if we'd had sex?" she turned to look at Spencer, eyes a little wet, "I don't like not ever being alone, never having privacy," she was shaking her head, biting her bottom lip.

Spencer nodded, "I know, sweetie, I know," she took one of her best friend's hands in one of her own, "Em, I swear to you, I will do any and every thing in my power to keep you safe, okay?"

Emily smiled shakily, "I know," she whispered.

She was looking at Emily and thinking how she'd do about anything for the girl. Emily called, Spencer was there.

_We used to say - That we would always stay together_

_But who's to say - We could never last forever_

The four girls always said they'd be together forever. And Spencer agreed, of course they'd always remain close, they'd try to anyway. But Spencer really just wanted to spend her forever, as lame and cheesy as it sounds, with Emily.

But of course, she couldn't say that, could she?

_Girl, got a question - Could you see yourself with somebody else?_

_'Cause I'm on a mission - I don't wanna share I want you all to myself right now_

Anyone who meets Spencer would immediately realize that she was not, in fact, a sharer. She hated people touching her stuff, borrowing her things – she just hated sharing in general.

They were having a sleepover at Hanna's and the topic of Emily and Paige came up.

"Come on, Em," Aria said, grinning like a dork, "Tell us how things are going with you and Paige!"

Spencer couldn't really blame Aria and Hanna for being so excited and happy; she would be too, if she wasn't in love with Emily. So she couldn't really blame them… She still did.

Emily covertly glanced at Spencer before answering the girls' question.

Spencer tried to zone out; she really didn't want to hear about "amazing" Paige. The girl tried to drown her…

She wished she could just ask Emily if she ever saw herself with Paige, in the long run? But what if she said yes? Spencer couldn't take that.

So, she sat there, a fake smile plastered on her face, and the dull ache in her chest growing.

It was all her fault anyway…

_I just wanna scream it out_

_I'll be your shelter - I'll be your storm_

_I'll make you shiver - I'll keep you warm_

_Whatever weather - Well baby I'm yours_

_I'll be your forever, Be your fling - Baby I will be your everything_

Spencer studied, and Emily swam. They both kept busy, they both pretended that it was normal, that they weren't avoiding the other, they were just... busy.

Both knew they were lying.

The problem wasn't that they thought they didn't love each other; no, that was perfectly clear. Heck, they both knew the other loved them, but, they were afraid; what if "A" found out? What if they didn't work out? What if they were wrong?

So, they kept busy, and they pretended, even though inside they were screaming "I'll forever be yours. I love you. I don't want anyone else!"

They'd have lunch together with Hanna and Aria, they'd have study sessions with them, they'd discuss A-plans, they'd act normal around other people, but when alone, they'd make up some stupid excuse as to why they had to leave - it was exhausting.

_Baby I - Baby I will - Baby I will be your everything_

_No matter what you do - I'll be there for you_

Emily was acting weird, Hanna, Aria and Spencer mentally noted.

"Em?" Aria cautiously called.

Emily blinked as if coming out of a trance, and plastered a small smile before looking up at the girls, "Yeah, Ar?"

Aria's eyes flitted from Hanna to Spencer, "Um, are you okay? You've been kinda out of it lately..."

Emily shook her head, "I'm -"

"Don't you dare say you're fine," Spencer warned, making Emily chuckled, even if it sounded a little off.

Taking a deep breath, Emily shrugged softly, "Paige and I broke up."

It was quiet at the girls' table for a few moments, before Hanna asked, "What? Why?"

Spencer was having an internal fight; she was sad that her friend was so obviously upset, but at the same time, she was really, really happy that she didn't have to pretend she was okay with Emily dating Paige. But she still had one more act to get through; acting compassionate, it wasn't acting as much as she just... she couldn't explain it.

Emily held Spencer's gaze, "She..." she sighed, eyes still locked with Spencer's, "She was jealous of someone."

"Who?" Hanna asked. Spencer could barely hear her, she really wanted the answer to that, even if she had an idea.

Emily chuckled, shaking her head, "Doesn't matter, does it? It won't make us any less broken up,"

Spencer swallowed, looking away from Emily, "Did you... Why would she break it off if you didn't do anything?" she stumbled through her question, she just wanted to ask if she was right; if Paige was actually jealous of her or not.

"I didn't cheat," Emily retorted, an eyebrow raised.

Spencer shook her head, "I didn't mean it like that, Em, I just-"

"I know, Spence, just..." Emily got up, "I should go..."

The three girls let her leave, knowing she needed to be alone.

_And every time you close your eyes - I will be by your side_

_'Cause every time you make me sing - Baby I will be your everything_

So, it wasn't the first time Spencer and Emily had avoided each other, but it was the first time Spencer actually noticed it, and it was the first time she was really hurt by it.

Before, they'd both done it to pretend everything was okay, but now, Spencer thought that Emily was ignoring, more than avoiding, her because she blamed her for her break up. And that hurt Spencer, especially since she'd tried everything in her power not to let her feelings show.

She was in her room, on her bed, trying to focus on homework when her phone rang and Emily's picture came into view.

"Hey, Em," she answered, careful to put on a normal tone.

She heard sighing before, "Spence... Could you... Can you come over?"

"Of course," Spencer hated how much she was wrapped around Emily's fingers, it was annoying at times. Like now, when all she wanted to do, was yell at Emily and tell her that it wasn't Spencer's fault Paige broke up with her.

"I'll be right there," Spencer sighed.

"Thank you," then they hung up and Spencer all but ran to her car to drive to Emily's.

_Baby I will be your everything_

_I'll be your shelter - I'll be your storm_

_I'll make you shiver - I'll keep you warm_

She arrived at the Fields' house and was angry to find the front door open; how could Emily be so irresponsible? More so now that her parents weren't home!

She found Emily lying on her back on the floor, in the middle of her room. She stood at the door for a while, just staring at the girl she so loved, thinking of how beautiful she was, always will be, to Spencer at least.

"You can come in, you know," Emily said, in a low tone, practically whispering into the room.

Spencer stayed where she was, and didn't say anything, which prompted Emily to continue talking, "I don't know how I didn't notice it before... I don't know why I questioned it when I did..." she chuckled wryly.

Spencer stayed silent, but slowly started moving towards Emily.

"I don't know how you kept quiet, actually, I don't know how you hid it well..." Emily had her eyes closed, "Last month, I was talking to you about a swim thing and you smiled, and, Spence you're... you're beautiful, I always knew that but at that moment, I just wanted to be able to lean forward and kiss you... But I couldn't,"

Emily smiled softly, a little sadly, "I guess I wasn't as good at hiding my feeling as you, because Paige found out... She wasn't angry, she wasn't jealous, she was just sad, you should've seen her, Spence, she looked so... tired and it was my fault..."

Spencer quietly laid down next to Emily, and let her go on, "She said that if it had been anyone else, she would've fought for me, but, and I quote, 'Once a Hastings sets their eyes on something or someone, it's theirs'..."

Emily reached for Spencer's hand, "I actually thought about it, and for me, I'm pretty sure it all started a year and a half ago. What about you?"

Spencer licked her lips, "Three years ago."

Spencer looked at the girl lying next to her, who had a pained look on her face.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Emily asked, eyes still closed.

Spencer half shrugged, "Too many reasons... Reasons my mind came up with that upon further consideration make no sense... Mostly A..."

Emily nodded, "You were hurting, weren't you? You had to have been!" she raised her voice a little, "I mean, when I found out how strong my feelings were, I'd feel my heart breaking every time I saw you with Toby!"

Spencer smiled a little, "I could literally hear a crack every time you spoke about Paige, or kissed her, or were with her, it hurt a little too much. But I've been used to it for a while; Alison, Ben, Maya, Samara... Slowly, the immense pain I'd feel, turned into a dull ache that was always there."

Emily's eyes opened, brows furrowing, "Alison? Nobody knew about Alison..."

Spencer sighed, "Yeah, well, you tend to notice things about the person you're in love with that nobody picks up on so..."

Turning to Spencer, Emily's eyes softened, "I wasn't out and -"

"You don't have to explain, Em, I didn't tell you and if anything, it's my fault," Spencer smiled reassuringly.

She was starting to feel confused, why did Emily call her? And, hold on, are they on the same page? Because Spencer could swear Emily just confessed to having feelings for her...

"You're confused," Emily said, sporting an amused look, "I guess you have to be; all I've been saying has been a little long..."

Spencer frowned, "And?"

Emily turned her gaze back to the ceiling, "And I'm in love with you," she said calmly, letting out a breath before closing her eyes, "And you're in love with me, and "A" can go screw themselves."

Spencer laughed, "Well, even though you seem to be aware of it, I love you too."

Emily smiled, biting her lip.

_Whatever weather - Baby I'm yours_

_Be your forever, be your fling - Baby I will be your everything_

_Baby I - Baby I will - Baby I will be your everything_

And, Spencer thinks that even if it did take a long time to get here -if you consider three years long-, she did get here, and it feels really, really good to be able to hold Emily's hand as her girlfriend as opposed to simply her friend, to be able to kiss her without worrying too much about it.

And, like Emily said, "A" can go screw themselves. Spencer had been waiting three years to be able to call Emily her girlfriend, no one, especially not a freakin' letter, will ruin that.

So, they've been together, and all the reasons that used to cloud Spencer's mind as to why her and Emily would never work, they've disappeared, they seem to be nonexistent now. And Spencer figures she should listen to her heart a little more, because it seems to have a good idea now and then - even if it was Emily's actions that brought them together.

Spencer is just happy that she can finally begin working on her and Emily's forever together.

_Baby I - Baby I will - Baby I will be your everything_

* * *

**...So?**

**It wasn't REALLY "based" on the song... But that's what I came up with while listening to it...**

**Actually, I wrote two completely different stories while listening to Be Your Everything, but I haven't edited the second one, but that's coming up soon, probably sometime today.**

**I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. Unfortunately, humans are not perfect, and if we write something, we tend to overlook some mistakes. I've read through this a couple of times, so I think I've fixed all errors. If not, I'll most likely read through it again sometime in the future, and fix them.**

**If you have any requests, by all means, ask! :P**

**And, review, telling me what I should work on, what you liked, didn't like and all that jazz :)**

**Cheers.**


End file.
